Such a clamping apparatus is generally known. In one kind of clamping apparatus, a clamping arm is supported on a side of the base body by means of a complex hinge. The object to be fastened is placed on the base body, the clamping arm is folded over it and the free end of the clamping arm is latched to the base body to achieve a clamping connection of the object between the clamping arm and the base body. In another kind of clamping apparatus, it is a question of a two-part system that includes a base body and a separate clamping part which can be plugged together or placed onto one another and latched to one another, whereby an object arranged between the base body and the clamping part is held in a clamping manner.
It has proven to be a problem with both types of clamping apparatus that in each case two components which are separate at least originally, namely the base body and the clamping means, have to be joined together to form a complex article. Moreover, the assembly of the hinge described above and the folding over of the clamping means in an automated process is particularly problematic.